The present invention relates to breechblock rifles and in particular to a lever-cocked falling block action, including safety means for blocking the movement of not only the trigger, but also the striker and interconnecting moving parts, and including a centrally mounted adjustable ejector mechanism.
Over the years, a variety of breechblock rifle actions have been developed and which have generally been classified into a variety of different types of actions. The specific type of action is typically determined by the type of movement imparted to the breechblock as the breechblock moves into engagement with and disengagement from the cartridge chamber. Some of the commonly known types of actions are the swinging block action, the rolling block action and the falling block action. Within these types of actions, then, numerous designs have been developed by gunsmiths around the world.
One particular falling block design that has been popularized in the United States in recent times is the Ruger No. 1 Falling Block Action and which comprises a lever actuated single shot mechanism having a breechblock contained, spring biased firing pin mechanism. This action is described, among other places, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,833. Necessary spring pressure for performing the cocking and ejecting functions is obtained via attendant springs mounted forward of the receiver, beneath the barrel. While over the years this action has generally proven to be reliable, it requires a significant number of piece parts and close tolerance manufacturing to ensure the smooth operation of one to the other.
A variety of other falling block actions of which Applicant is aware of are the Kettner action, the Guedes action, a variety of German actions, the Lechner action and the Hagn action, to name but a few of the many falling block actions that have been developed over the years. A description of these actions can be formed in Single Shot Rifles and Actions, by F. deHass (1969).
In an effort to improve upon these various actions, the present invention provides another lever actuated falling block action which has been designed in combination with some of the features of its predecessors and with added features being provided to achieve a new improved action that is relatively easy to manufacture and which exhibits a relatively light weight and aesthetically pleasing design, while accommodating a broad range of calibers. Thus, the present falling block action is adaptable to a wide variety of caliber cartridges and associated stock designs.
Briefly, the present invention provides a falling block action with an improved safety arrangement and extractor design. The overall design further contributes to improved motion for the hammer. For example, in the past known safety systems were designed to block only the movement of the trigger, while the design of the present structure provides an arrangement for blocking not only trigger motion, but also the hammer and its connecting springs and mechanical linkages. The extractor linkage of the falling block action of the present invention provides line pressure on the rim of the case, thus providing for a strong extraction. Furthermore, the extractor device is designed to be adjustable with respect to its degree of "bite" on the rim of the case, so as to accept rimmed, rimless, as well as cartridges having rims of different sizes.
With respect to the mechanism for controlling hammer motion, the falling block action of the present invention permits the hammer to be cocked directly by downward movement of the breechblock, thus providing for a reduction in size and weight, while accommodating more rapid movement of the mechanism.
The above objects, advantages and distinctions of the present invention over the prior art, among others, as well as its particular construction, will become more apparent upon directing attention to the following description thereof with respect to the appended drawings. Before referring thereto, however, it is to be recognized that the following description is made by way of reference to the presently preferred embodiment only and which is not intended to be all inclusive in its description. Accordingly, the following description should not be interpreted in any way to be self-limiting.